Chapter 1
Beauty and the Boy is the 1st chapter of the UQ Holder! manga written and illustrated by Ken Akamatsu. In this chapter, while he and his friends are in mortal danger, Touta Konoe becomes immortal, with Yukihime's assistance. Summary At an unknown place and in unknown time, Evangeline A.K. McDowell introduces herself as a 700 years old Vampire. She comments how Immortality isn't as good as it sounds, describing the harsh fate of one living for so long. Now in the Touno villge, Touta and his friends, sitting on tree's branches, talk about immortality and invincibility, when Yukihime arrives. The boys jump down using ropes and together attempt to attack her, however, she defends herself using a Barrier and then effortlessly takes them down. Later, in a classroom, Yukihime scolds the boys for their actions as they keep trying to defeat her in order to get to the capital, New Tokyo. The boys then, however, complain about Yukihime using Magic in their fight, claiming it was unfair. She gets annoyed and kicks them out, ordering them to help out at the fields. Later, Tachibana talks to Yukihime about the matter, questioning whether she was a bit too strict. He is then seemingly amazed that Yukihime is capable of using Magic, as ordinary people can only use Magic Apps, and these are quite expensive as well. He proposes that Yukihime teaches the boys about Magic, which she refuses. At the same time, Touta is seen paying respect to his deceased family members. He is then approached by his friends, who question his relationship with Yukihime, revealing that his parents died in an accident two years ago, with only Yukihime and Touta surviving, and since then, the teacher has been taking care of the boy. However, Touta states that Yukihime is a nice girl. The boys then watch the base of The Tower in distance, with Touta mentioning the rumor that Yukihime comes from the top of it. Touta then talks about how he has no memories from before the accident, having no goal either, unlike the other boys. His friends then tell him to make one, to which Touta replies that they will definitely reach the top of The Tower. In the evening that day, as Yukihime arrives home, Touta attempts to attack her one more time, but again fails and snaps at Yukihime for "trying to kill him". He then proceeds to cook the dinner and Yukihime eventually praises him for his previous attack, saying that he's getting better. While they are eating, Yukihime recalls the time when injured parents of Touta beg her to save their son, him being assigned to her later and their everyday life. Back in the present, Yukihime asks Touta if he wants to go to ZOO, showing him the tickets. However, he refuses, saying he is too old for that and Yukihime then watches him undergoing his daily training. Next day, when yet another attempt to defeat Yukihime fails, the boys are approached by Tachibana, who offers to teach them Magic. While the other boys test it, Tachibana gives Touta a bracelet as a means to assure Yukihime's defeat. The teacher claims that he wants to give the boys a chance. After a short hesitation, Touta gives the bracelet to Yukihime as a gift. Next day, she is seen wearing it as she's returning from the Famous Store. At that moment, two of Touta's friends appear from behind, attacking Yukihime with Bind Ivy. Yukihime praises them, however, she soon realizes that she's unable to use Magic as the boys rush towards her. At that moment, Tachibana appears, knocking the boys down. He reveals himself to be a Bounty Hunter who has been after Yukihime for six months. He summons a weapon, ready to finish her off, however, Touta attacks him from behind and then snaps at him for what the Bounty Hunter has done to his friends and Yukihime. Tachibana doesn't hesitate and cuts off Touta's arm, claiming that his story ends here. However, before he can strike again, Yukihime steps in, defending Touta with her own arm. Tachibana is shocked that she can move while being affected by that spell, while Yukihime praises Touta and his friends, telling them they pass. She also states that getting a gift from him made her happy. Tachibana makes fun of her words, claiming that the "power of love" means nothing just as he slashes Yukihime multiple times and giving Touta only little time to blame himself for this, he proceeds to stab the boy as well. While Tachibana smiles, claiming that it's not pleasant to end a young boy's life like that, Touta realizes that this is the end. However, he hears a voice telling him to stand up. He realizes that it's Yukihime, who presents him with two choices, either stay down and die or become an immortal monster by drinking her blood. Touta eventually makes his choice and in order to save his friends, he confronts Tachibana, much to everyone's shock. Even though he is surprised, Tachibana attacks Touta, cutting off his arm and burning it away. Touta, however, instantly regrows the lost limb and proceeds delivering a strong punch, knocking Tachibana into a car. Shortly afterwards, he loses his consciousness and when he wakes up, he realizes his is fully healed. Yukihime then reveals that she's a 700 years old Vampire, having transformed Touta into one as well in order to save him. Even though she continues to apologize for putting him into such "misery", Touta seems to be happy, stating that living for eternity doesn't sound so bad as long as she's with him, his only family. Some time later, Touta and Yukihime decide to leave the village in order to escape from any possible Bounty Hunters that may come after them. Touta's friends are jealous of him leaving the village before them, but Touta promises them that he'll be waiting for them - at the top of the Heaven's Pillar in New Tokyo. Chapter Appearances Nikumaru Tanaka Nowa Tooru Mitsuhashi Shiraishi Yukihime Tachibana |Items and Terms = Bokken Immortality Barrier Magic Magic App Magic Binding Bracelet Teleportation Bind Ivy Bounty Hunter Weapon Summoning Immortality Vampire Incinerate Ignition |Locations = Japan Touno Touno Middle School Touno Zoo Famous Store New Tokyo Heaven's Pillar }} Navigation Category:Chapters